A traditional refrigerator is only provided with a top light or a side light, and if there are too many things stored in a refrigerator compartment, an illumination intensity on a middle area in the refrigerator body will be insufficient due to being covered, especially middle and rear areas of glass plates in middle and lower layers as well as fruit and vegetable boxes will be lack of illumination.